How They Stopped Worrying and Fell in Love
by strawberrysmoke
Summary: Sumia always loved romance. When she saw one unfolding right in front of her, how could she help but write it all down? Follow the Queen of Ylisse as she writes the next great epic about time travel, sex, war, and of course, love. Making Robin take part in this endeavor, he will find himself falling even deeper in love with Lucina, and continuing the story he is helping to write.
1. Chapter 1

_**How They Stopped Worrying and Fell in Love**_

 **Chapter 1:**

The Middle of Everything as The Beginning of it All

"It's not that it makes me a pedophile, but Naga, it makes me feel like a pedophile. So when I started to feel these things, I thought it'd be best to come to you. I have changed little Lucy's diapers, but now that I know what kind of girl, er, woman she grows up into, how could I ever hold her again? She was my niece! But know all I can think of when I think of Lucina is how strong and beautiful and, well, sexy she is. Chrom is like a brother to me, and Sumia is one of my closest friends. But if I'm being honest… I want to fuck their daughter. Really bad. And I've never even been a lustful man, at least since I can remember. But I can't get her out of my head. My body is doing things that it has never done before, so many desires. And it's not just lust. It's pure affection too. She's so wonderful. I've never known any like her. Every small pleasure in the world is a wonder to her, it reminds me of when I woke up and Chrom and Lissa and Frederick took me in. But it has to be wrong, right? I feel so dirty every time I see her, because she brings me such joy. And so that's why I came to you, I feel like you would know best, given your situation."

Robin stared intently at his pot-headed companion. Donnel sat opposite him, thinking intently. The two sat in Robin's cabin, candle light revealing the several dozens of books strewn about randomly.

"Shucks Robin, I dunno. I reckon Cap'n Chrom would be awful mad if he found out you was lookin' at his little girl like that. I know Maribelle is plenny older than me, but I ain't no baby like Miss Lucy. 'Course, she ain't a baby neither, but I see yer point about being icky with the whole happenstance. I think I'd talk to Ricken, he oughta know a bit more about bein' with an older woman, or even just talk Nowi, if'n you don't mind talkin' to a lady 'bout your man problems."

Donnel smiled and stood up, prompting the tactician to do the same.

"Now, it's awful late, an' I did promise the missus I'd be home early, so I'll let you hit the hay. You can talk to me any time Robin, you an' Chrom have done so much for me, I'll help anyways I can."

The pair shook hands before Donnel made his way out of the tent. Robin found himself exhausted, so he laid down to rest. The prior conversation and a battle earlier in the day had worn on him greatly.

He grew to understand, that while he loved tactics, he hated war. It was shame, being the perfect tool to build what he despised. During the war in Plegia, the toll on his spirit wasn't so great. Robin had essentially been born into that war, and it was to protect the very people who birthed him, his new family.

Valm was a different story to Robin. Chrom was a grateful man, so when the Khans came to him seeking help, he offered it without question. But Robin wasn't so altruistic. Walhart had not come for Ylisse, so why were they engaging him at all? He knew it was sound logically, to assist an ally and it was just, to free the people of Valm and Roseanne, but he was selfish. Robin didn't like being being a mass murderer.

And then there was Lucina. She was going to be the death of him. Not a single moment could pass by where Robin wouldn't dream of her. Was it shameful, forbidden even? Of course. Time travel was a finicky thing. Liquor might help Robin forget she was Chrom's daughter late at night when they walked together, pretending that friends held hands the way they did, but he could not be drunk at family dinners with the royals as he and Lucina snuck glances. He knew in his heart that she loved him too, and her lust was not lost on him either.

Robin sat back in his bed, smiling. Reaching to the side of the cot, he pulled out a lute that Gaius had given him for his birthday. Strumming one at a time, Robin searched for the proper tension in each string, sucking his teeth as the notes slowly pulled into place. It was a small refuge for him, playing and writing songs to escape.

"Robin?" A familiar female voice whispered from the other side. Putting the instrument aside, Robin shook his head.

"Come in, my Queen." Robin's voice fluttered with a sarcastic but kind quality to it. As he teased his friend, he stood, threw open his tent and beckoned her inside with a deep and wholly insincere bow. Sumia laughed, playfully slapping at the back of his neck to end her tactician's playful mockery.

"Must you always?"

"Is that not the proper way for a knight to greet his queen?"

Sumia giggled, letting her body relax as she sat at Robin's desk. It was really quite a feat, a few months ago, she would have tasted dirt before she even fully entered. Robin sat across from her, searching her intent. He loved her visits, when they would speak about literature and how she accidentally recommended him an erotic novella for the sixth time. But the war had made those visits farther and fewer between, and despite her best poker face and playing along with his jokes, he could tell she had something important to say. The best thing to do was to break the tens-

"Lucina is in love with you." Sumia smiled, staring intently at her friend, her hands supporting her chin. "So you have my permission."

Robin's mind drained of any coherent thought.

"She told me tonight. I came straight over to give you my blessing."

A smirk grew on Robin's face, but Sumia could see his nerves taking over as he grabbed his lute to absentmindedly pick at the strings.

"What's the catch, my liege?"

Sumia grabbed an empty paper from his desk. She scrawled something quickly and handed it over.

"Easy. I get to write it all down."

On the page, Robin read a few simple words.

 _A Master Tactician and the Future Princess, written by Queen Sumia of Ylisse_

Underneath that, he read a subtitle, which made his heart grow a thousand times.

 _How They Stopped Worrying and Fell in Love._

"Deal. Now, let's start from the very beginning."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _This is late. Very late. I meant to write this story about two years ago, or whenever Awakening first came out. But here it is and I am writing it now, so I hope a few wayward eyes land on it. Now, in regards to this story, I want it to be a bit different than other stories that I have seen, as we all do. The general focus of the story is that Sumia wants to write down the love story between Robin and Lucina as a sort of swashbuckling erotic novella, which we all know she would be so fond of. I specifically note the word erotic, because sex and sexuality will be very important to the story. Not in a lemon/smut way, but as a core theme. Robin was essentially dropped into early to mid-adulthood with no memory or real experience, and I really want to explore how this affects how he internalizes his sexuality and learns who he is and who he can love. Similarly, Lucina is a young woman who never had any time for romance to be on her mind, aside from an early childhood crush which I will get into later. When she emerges into a world where she is afforded some downtime, how would a conservative young woman explore her sexuality and learn that it is even okay to want to find love? Of course, this story is meant to be just as comedic as it is mushy and philosophical, so there will be comedy involved with them finding their sexuality, and I plan to use characters like Gaius and Cynthia to help bring the two leads out off their shells in less than graceful ways._


	2. Chapter 2

**_How They Stopped Worrying and Fell in Love_**

 **Chapter 2:**

The Hardest Part of Telling a Story is Starting It

"The beginning?"

"The very beginning."

"You hadn't even met her yet. How could that be part of the love story?"

"In "Of Wyverns and Men," the two lovers didn't even meet until halfway through the story, I figure you'd want it to be something like that."

"Oh, alright, fine. But I want to hear more details about my little girl soon."

"Sumia, it is already past midnight, you'll hear more soon. Let's just get through this part first. Besides, I'm sure you will be harassing Lucina about this soon enough."

"A mother has to know these things."

"Very true, my Queen."

Robin shifted slightly, uncomfortable in his own mind. Just a few moments before, Sumia didn't know. Not in his world. Robin's world was complicated, but isolated to him. Suddenly, the universe was rapidly expanding.

"So the first thing I remember is a blinding light. Brighter than anything I've experienced since. My eyes felt like that had never been used before. So far as I remember, they hadn't. Wow. I never thought about how they might actually not have been used at all. I am pale, even though my father is who he is. Maybe I was isolated? Kept in a cage or in a dark room. I was out of shape when they found me too. Maybe I hadn't even lived until that moment..." Robin's eyes trail away from contact with Sumia's, moving on to worlds that could and may have been. He lingered in this subspace for a moment, and truly, he could have for all eternity, running the infinite theories of his origin. Sumia smirked, watching the man go comatose. It wasn't unlike his planing. His body might be still, she mused to herself, but his mind is a lightning storm. As amusing as it might be to watch this state, she had a story to write.

"Right, sorry, back to the story." Robin's freshly bruised shin would serve as a reminder to not let his mind wander anymore. He would have thought to scold Sumia for escalating to violence instead of words, but he let the Queen have her way.

"After the blinding light, it was Lissa. A soft, almost flutelike voice, concerned for me. Then a hand. Your husband's hand. Naga, this feels weird, doesn't it? Thinking about all this. I truly don't know why I started the story here, you've heard it all before."

Sumia's eyes told a different story. In fact, Chrom had never fully explained Robin to her. They all knew of his true heritage, of course, but Chrom was always protective of Robin, even from her.

"Even if I have, I need the notes. Besides, it's not as though you don't enjoy the sound of your own voice, and you spin a good story. Keep going. And I don't really know all your emotions or how this shaped you either. Open up, Robin, get out of the nest." Her soft, playful voice eased his insecurity. They shared a soft smile as Robin considered how to proceed.

"Yes, I suppose that's an important lens to see things through. At my most vulnerable, at the time of my metaphorical birth, so to speak, it was the royals. It's always been the royals. We know that I'm of high birth, but I had always assumed that I was peasantry. My speech is articulate but I swear too often to have assumed my nobility." Robin chuckled and stood as he continued, gesturing towards water and liquor. Sumia waved her hand toward the water. "You know how they are. Lissa took to me immediately, and I will tell you, I didn't mind it one bit. Chrom, he was just so damn charming."

Robin returned back to his bed, sitting with a wooden cup in hand. Sumia hadn't been watching, but she knew exactly which familiar brown liquor rested in his cup. Chrom had come home ill many nights reeking of it; Robin's favorite drink.

"A bit of a late start, isn't it?" Sumia's light chiding didn't faze Robin. He simply shrugged and looked off into space again.

"Frederick absolutely despised me back then. It was honestly fucking hilarious. He's a good man, but so stiff. You need someone like him, though, especially with little Lucy back home. He's a protector, not a war dog like me." Robin sipped gently from his cup, sucking on his teeth and scratching his head. "After they woke me, we walked for maybe half a day before we reached Southtown. That's when my life really started, with all the killing and such."

Sumia yawned gently, looking down at the notes she had been taking. Robin noticed the small motions, shaking his head.

"Sumia, it's very late. We can continue this tomorrow." Robin stood, offering a hug. The queen pouted, but she knew that he was using he tiredness as an excuse to escape. He could rest, for now.

"Goodnight darling, get some rest. Lucina wants to train in the morning, so be prepared. I wouldn't finish that drink if you don't want my daughter to kick your butt in the morning."

"Piss off Sumia." They shared a smile and gentle hug before Sumia walked out of the tent towards her own. Robin's tipsy eyes floated off again into space. Laying back again in bed, his mind ached.

Introspection was the last fucking thing that he needed to be doing. Introspection is what makes you freeze, what makes you hesitate. And when you freeze and hesitate, people die. But maybe love requires introspection.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _Sorry this took a while to get up, but I hope you enjoy it! I was very busy for a bit, finishing up high school took a lot out of me and I didn't have much time to write. But good news, I graduated! I'll be starting college in the fall, but this summer is my time to write, so I will be writing longer chapters more frequently. In regards to the story, I have a pretty solid idea of where the next two chapters are going, and we'll be seeing plenty more of Lucina soon. The small mentions of Lissa being very taken with Robin at their first meeting are going to be important, so don't forget about those. Also, I made a few references to some of my favorite Fire Emblem fanfics in this chapter, some very obvious and some not, try to find them all!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**How They Stopped Worrying and Fell in Love**_

 **Chapter 3:**

A Bit of World Building and Some Light Character Work

" _Too lay, too lah, too ray, too sah, the morning bird's lovely caw…_ " Lucina sang so softly to herself. The song guided the strokes of her hand, downbeats matching her comb leaving the tips of her hair. The cerulean hair was rough and knotted, so awfully ugly. But that was only in the mornings. No one was ever allowed to see her hair like that.

It was a methodical process. She would take a small wooden comb that he carved for her to the tips of her hair. An inch above the horribly split ends, brushing until no more knots remained. This process would be rough on the ends, splitting them even further. So as she brushed, she would lightly cover her fingers in a gentle oil and run it through the parts of her hair, giving it a beautiful shiny sheen, the same her father and aunt had so naturally.

Inch by inch, rising towards the top of her head, the comb and oil masked the damage left by years in the desert. Sun damage, no proper nutrients, dirt and grime caking it for weeks, all the mites and lice chewing away at her scalp. But they weren't allowed to see that.

It might all seem so vain. To care for her hair in such a way, devoting her early mornings all to appearance. But it was a symbol, her heritage. Chrom's hair was a sign of his royal bloodline, the deep intense cerulean tracing back all the way to the Hero King. It was her duty as princess of Ylisse to inspire. Part of being the leader she way in her own time was appearing as powerful and regal as she possibly could. So she donned the butterfly mask and took on the name Marth to rally the remainders of humanity against Grima. But her hair was frizzy and messy and awful. It had been like that since her mother died, and no one was there to wash it.

So Lucina would always wake an hour before an hour early for her day to begin. There was not a single day this ritual was missed. No ambush or sudden march would ever outrise her. She never counted herself, but he knew that it was always between ninety and a hundred brushes, up to a hundred and fifty, if she was stressed. He knew her like that.

* * *

"Your dearest mother came to me last night." Robin drank deeply from his flask as he leaned against a fence in the field they had been sparring in. His muscular forearms had several furious red lines across them, the raised skin recovering from his darling's loving training. Lucina's eyes widened for a moment, before quickly drinking from her own flask to avoiding speaking for a moment.

"More book recommendations, I assume?" She had been made. She knew it. Her mother's mouth always ran too freely. She knew she would regret it. But maybe she wouldn't? Lucina's mind was calculating all of the possible futures, all the ways Robin could have taken the news.

"More of a collaboration, actually. It was kind of interesting, she wants my help writing a story." Robin leaned towards the princess, flashing a stellar grin. He was toying with her, placing her between a rock and a hard place without her even knowing. "It's a love story, you know the kind."

"Well I certainly hope it's not as filthy as her favorites are. You know how inappropriate Mother can be." Lucina blushed deeply, trying to mask her relief that Sumia had not told Robin of her feelings. "But I am very intrigued. You know how much I adore your storytelling."

Lucina sidled closer to Robin, looking around to make sure no one was watching her. Many of the other Shepherds were training, off in their own little world. She and Robin were safe in theirs. Robin's smug attitude wavered as Lucina gently placed her hand on his.

"You know, you always give me a heart attack when you do that."

"What? Robin, do you need to see Maribelle?"

"Lucina. Expression."

"You know I am not that adept with those yet."

Robin scowled playfully, holding her hand a little tighter. He was so reassured by Sumia's message, if a bit irked by the strings that came with it. But, even if he would never admit it, he loved telling the story of how he fell for Lucina.

"Hey Bubbles!" Lucina split from Robin immediately after hearing the new voice, but Robin knew better than to be afraid. There was nothing Gaius didn't already know.

"I don't have any candy, jackass."

"H-hello Uncle Gaius, how are you doing today?"

Gaius had perched himself on the fence next to the pair, contorted into an awkward stance that was his default manner of being. He gave Lucina a familiar smile and swung his legs over so that he was sitting normally.

"It's alright Little Blue, I know. Bubble's got a big mouth."

"Oh, I -"

"You took advantage of me."

"Meh, if you can steal it, did the person really deserve it?"

"You got me drunk."

"You were already on your way there, I just decided to join in the festivities."

"Festivities?"

"What was it again, Bubbles? A Tuesday night?"

It was comfort to Robin, to have a friend as close as Gaius. A great and wonderful blessing. One that left him mentally exhausted the moment the ginger bastard opened his mouth.

"A Monday afternoon, actually. Anyways, don't worry Luce, he knows. And he loves to remind me of that fact."

Much to their surprise, Lucina seemed very pleased with this fact. She looked towards the thief and smiled.

"What did he tell you about me?"

"Oh gods, don't-"

"Oh he adores you. It is sickeningly sweet."

Gaius chuckled and nudged Robin. Lucina beamed, no longer worrying of keeping their secret, but simple concerned with enjoying her love's romantic expressions, which she had never seen through anyone else's eyes.

"Never seen Bubbles like anyone quite so much. He loves us all and blah blah camaraderie, but he doesn't hang out with us all too much cause he's busy waging war and brooding, being sassy and such. But he's always got an hour to spare for you."

"Gaius, don't you have a new daughter to care for?

"That's why I'm here, actually. Blue and Stumbles sent for you three and Owain, seemed official. I just spoke to them, then came to you."

Robin and Lucina looked knowingly at each other, and took off towards the war tent.


End file.
